Only you
by RasenganFox
Summary: Sakura’s heart has always been focused on Sasuke. But does Sasuke have everything Sakura wants in a guy or can she find it in Naruto? Can she also see that Sasuke isn’t for her!AU!CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Only You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'thoughts' "speaking" _'kyuubi' '_inner sakura' **"kyuubi-naruto"**

Pairings: Naruto/Sakura

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

Genre: Romance, Angst

Summary: Sakura's heart has always been focused on Sauske. But does Sauske have everything Sakura wants in a guy or can she find it in Naruto? Can she also see that Sauske isn't for her! (I suck at summaries I'm sorry.)

Setting: This is an alternate universe fic. This takes place in the future, but Sauske never goes to Orochimaru

Age: Naruto 16, Sakura 16, Sasuke, 16

It was a bright a shiny day in all of Konoha as it always was. Today was always as it was, Tsunade was hokage, Naruto still loved Ramen, Jiryia was still a pervert, and as usual Kakashi is late while the team 7, who were all chuunins now, waited on the training grounds

"AARRGG WHY IS HE ALWAYS LATE," yelled Sakura. Haruno Sakura hadn't change much just with her short pink beautiful hair glimmering in the sun. But now to impress Sasuke she wore a blue dress, just like her old one, hoping Sasuke to notice her. "He's probably still asleep. He did tell us to meet him early this morning," grumbled Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke was the last heir of his family besides his brother Uchiha Itachi who was responsible for wiping out all of his clan except himself and Sasuke. Sasuke was also in control of the powerful sharingan which is a trait of his clan. The last member of team 7 was Uzumaki Naruto who replied saying, "He's probably reading that perverted book again." Naruto's response made him and Sakura laugh as Sasuke just smiled. Naruto was the loudest member of the team and the most hyper. People still gave him a stare occasionally but he didn't let it get to him because Kyuubi and himself have become close now a days.

After waiting a couple minutes later of waiting off Kakashi finally arrived in front of his team. "Yo" Kakashi coolly said. "YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura screeched in unison. "Oh about that you see I was gonna…." "Save it," Sasuke groaned not letting Kakashi finish. "Fine Fine whatever. Anyway today were just going to do some simple training today by sparing. But this time you must have your opponent in a trap to win. Sakura I have special orders from Tsunade to let you practice you medical skills which means Naruto and Sasuke you two will spar." Kakashi ordered. "Alright! Bring it on Sasuke you wont stand a chance against me." Naruto happily yelled. "You wish baka" Sasuke calmly responded. "What was that you jerk?" "Do I need to spell it out for you? B-A-K-A." "Enough you two get ready Sakura I want you to practice." "May I still watch sensei?" Sakura pleaded. "Fine I guess you can but later you must practice or Hokage will have my head." Kakashi replied. Naruto and Sasuke took their stance on the field staring each other down. '_Hey kit you might need my help. Mind if I have a little fun with this Uchiha brat?' _asked Kyuubi 'No Kyuubi', responded Naruto, 'I think I can take him on myself. But you can at least encourage me.' '_Whatever it's your funeral.' _'Shut the hell up already I'm trying to concentrate' "Go Sasuke show Naruto not to mess with the best!" cheered Sakura happily. Inner Sakura: 'Poor Naruto he doesn't stand a chance!' 'Damn it why doesn't Sakura believe in me' sulked Naruto, 'Oh well it looks like I'm gonna have to show Sasuke my true power. '_Hehe lets go kit use as much of my chakra as needed' _'Don't mind if I do' "Okay you two" Kakashi prepared the match, "You may use anything you need to. There are no rules except don't kill each other." "Hmph like that dobe could lay a finger on me," muttered Sasuke. "GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!" Naruto gritted his teeth together. He could feel his chakra level rising beyond his belief. "You're goin down bastard." "Make my day stupid." Kakashi rolled his eyes at the two rivals, "Enough on your mark, get set," both youths pulled out a kunai, "GO!" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" both rivals yelled as they ran toward each other as their kunai collided with one another.

'Forget the rules' angrily though Naruto, 'with Rasengan on my side he won't stand a chance!' 'Hmph I should just prepare my chidori and stop wasting my time,' Sasuke thought in unison, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Naruto's famous quotes, "Kage Bushin no Jitsu!" Before Sasuke could respond Naruto's clones ran toward Sasuke and kicked him up into the air. "U-ZU-MA-KI" the clones had said before kicking Sasuke sky high. "NARUTO…………." "I don't think so" interrupted Sasuke catching Naruto's leg before it could bash him down into the ground. "What the hell," gasped Naruto but when Sasuke opened his eyes he noticed how Sasuke was able to catch him. Sasuke threw Naruto, with all his strength, to the ground making Naruto groan in pain. "ugh that hurt," groaned Naruto, "Damn Sasuke and his freakin sharigan I'm finished fooling around with you." "aaaaaaaRRRRRRRRRRR**HHHHHHHHH!"** Naruto roared out as red chakra started to burst out from the ground surrounding Naruto's body. Inner Sakura: 'I-is that really Naruto? That chakra………….it feels so p-powerful!' Sakura was now staring at Naruto in confusion. Sasuke was now jumping around in the trees with ease doing something that was confusing the now angry Naruto. **"What the hell are you doing? Too scared to fight me?" chuckled Naruto. **"No not at all baka I'm just preparing for your defeat." yawned Sasuke. **"Oh yeah yawn at this!" **proclaimed Naruto as a bright blue sphere started to form in his right hand. 'So Naruto you wanna play like this. Fine I'll show you not to mess with an Uchiha.' Sasuke thought as he started to form seals with his hand. Inner Sakura: Oh no not this again they're going to get themselves killed! I have to do something! Sakura was about to run out into the field when she was stopped by Kakashi's arm that was put in her way. Sakura looked up Kakashi with confused emerald eyes. "Don't Sakura you don't need to. Naruto has lost."Sakura look back at the match taking place in front of her wondering what Kakashi meant. **"It's over!" **Naruto yelled. "So you think." Sasuke replied with his hand sparking with his prepared attack. The two fully prepared ninjas ran toward each other. **"Rasengan" ** "Chidori." "KAKASHI-SENSEI STOP THEM," Sakura pleaded trying to push his arm out of the way. "There's no need." Kakashi sighed as Naruto's foot triggered Sasuke's plan.

**So how was it I think it was a little long but yeah please review and please I'm begging you no flames just some ideas I need to work on this is my first fic. Don't worry I'm gonna be updating every week. Hopefully if school doesn't get it the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Only you

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (crying)

Before I start I would like to thank dixiedot555 for being my first reviewer and I would like to say sorry to full-metal-sousuke because its not gonna turn out the way you want it to and one more thing to go along w/ jrs-anime question, no kyuubi is not evil in this fic he's became so close w/ Naruto that he hates Sauske just like Naruto. So enough with this stuff and on w/ the fic.

'thoughts' "speaking" _'kyuubi' '_inner sakura' **"kyuubi-naruto"**

"AAAAAHHHHH" yelled the two chuunins running at each other with their ultimate attack in hand. '_Hey kit um there's something you might wanna know' '_Save it I don't wanna hear it!' angrily interrupted Naruto, 'Ha I'm finally gonna defeat the bastard!' '_(Sigh) or so you think' _'What the hell is that supposed to mean!' Naruto started to ignore Kyuubi because he was almost about to run right into Sasuke. "STOP IT YOU TWO!" screeched Sakura but she was completely ignored. As soon as Naruto and Sasuke were mere inches away, Naruto noticed as the Chidori in Sasuke's hand totally disappeared and after the attack was no longer in sight Sasuke jumped backwards into a tree. 'What the…..' but Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as his foot was being wrapped around his leg as he was slung up in the air hanging upside-down.

"**AAAAAAHHHHH WHAT THE HELL," **angrily yelled Naruto. Kakashi just shook his head in disappointment before explaining. "Naruto weren't you listening to anything I was saying." stated Kakashi. Naruto just looked dumbly at him with his still blood red eyes. Kakashi sighed and continued "Remember before you too started fighting I said whoever gets there opponent in a trap wins." "Sheesh baka I at least thought you were smarter than this," smirked Sasuke as he started to laugh at Naruto. "Yeah seriously Naruto are you sure you're not the world's stupidest ninja instead of most surprising ninja," joined in Sakura as she started to laugh. Inner Sakura: That was a little harsh, but really a ninja should able to avoid a trap like that Naruto had heard enough with the taunting as he started to get really pissed. '_Hey kit, calm down! They were only kidding,_' but Kyuubi was totally ignored as he could feel some of his chakra being drained from Naruto. The dark red chakra started to surround Naruto's body as he became more buff, fangs became bigger as well as claws, and the whisker marks on his face became more noticeable. **"SAUSKE YOU BASTARD I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU," **roared a Naruto that shook the ground beneath him. Sasuke flinched at the hate and anger he heard in Naruto's voice, but he was way calmer then Sakura who was now scared to death at this new Naruto. Inner Sakura: That charka, it's back, but its way more powerful this time and it seems scary. I can sense hatred in this charka! 

Sakura looked worriedly at Naruto. Kakashi was also worried with his student, but not really surprised. He knew that the Kyuubi's power was drawn out from Naruto due to feelings and Naruto being taunted by Sasuke and Sakura was just enough to draw it out. Naruto was about to slash the rope to release him when his shirt fell down reveling the seal which made Sakura and Sasuke stop their taunting, Kakashi feeling bad for his student, and a now calmed down and blue eyed Naruto feeling nervous as well as ashamed of himself. Slowly and carefully Naruto cut himself down as he looked at everyone's faces. Without even thinking Naruto turned in the direction of his house and started to walk home leaving everyone behind. Sasuke left the tree and joined the silent Kakashi and Sakura on the ground. "That thing w-what was that?" stuttered a worried Sakura. "I'm sorry, but I think that's something Naruto will have to tell," sadly stated Kakashi, "But I'm not positive that he'll want to talk about it." "Why not?" questioned a confused Sasuke. "Once again that's something I can not tell you. Training is over for today. Sakura don't worry I'll explain to the hokage she'll understand. Bye," and with a poof of smoke Kakashi was gone. "I'm leaving." stated Sasuke as he started to walk home. Inner Sakura: I should go check on Naruto. So without saying bye Sakura went in the direction of her blond comrade in search of answers.

**This chapter was short but. I was gonna add more but it would be really long** **I'll save it for the next chapter. Well tell me what you think remember no flames bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only you**

Ok after finally getting tired of the spelling reviews so I went back and revised the whole fanfiction. I'm sorry for such the long updated I've had a lot of homework and many test to study for don't worry chapter 4 will be coming soon. I also deleted this chapter and put it back so that I could say that now people may leave anonymous reviews! Well anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(but if I did muhahahahahaha)

'thoughts' "speaking" _'kyuubi' '_inner sakura' **"kyuubi-naruto"**

Sakura started to run after her blond comrade, but wasn't succeeding. Inner Sakura: Where could he be I'm really worried about him. Suddenly, Sakura had a mental slap in the head, Inner Sakura: Ugh sometimes I think I'm the stupid one he's probably eating ramen, and with that though in mind Sakura turn around and started running to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. As soon as Sakura peeked in she spotted her old sensei Iruka. "Hey Iruka-sensei, how are you this morning?" questioned Sakura. "Oh good afternoon Sakura I'm fine and you?" replied Iruka. "I'm good, but I was wondering if you've seen Naruto?" stated Sakura. "No I haven't I'm sorry why do you ask?" worriedly responded Iruka. "Oh no reason cya around," Sakura turned around and started dashing toward Naruto's house. Inner Sakura: Good thing I didn't tell Iruka because Kakashi said that only Naruto could tell me not anyone else. So I'm gonna get the answers straight from him. By the time Sakura had finished her thought, she was at Naruto's front door.

Sakura looked his window to see if he was in the, but the curtains were down so she decided to knock. After no response she started knocking again, but even louder. "G-g-g-go away," a quiet, but afraid voice replied to the knocking. "Naruto it's me Sakura please I wanna talk to you," pleaded a serious Sakura. Naruto was hesitant to opening the door, but it was Sakura at his door and he would always open the door for her. "Hey Naruto may I come in?" asked a gentle Sakura with glowing emerald eyes. "Um sure," replied Naruto with shining blue sapphire eyes and walked into the house with Sakura right behind him as she closed the door. Sakura noticed the mess of Naruto's house was shocked to see what trashed it looked like. Naruto noticed the look in Sakura's eyes and stated, "Sorry if I had known I was gonna have company I would've cleaned up a bit." "A bit," teased Sakura. Naruto started to scratch the back of his head as he offered Sakura a seat on the couch. Sakura humbly sat down with Naruto next to her. "Naruto I was just wondering if you were ok." gently said Sakura. "Oh yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" responded a nervous Naruto. "Well during training," Sakura began "That chakra (A/N: spelled it right!) you were gathering earlier today, it seemed so powerful and that symbol on your." "Oh it's nothing Sakura really," butted in Naruto. Sakura looked up at Naruto as she noticed he was looking in the opposite direction. "Naruto I know you're lying. Man you need a better poker face," chuckled Sakura. Naruto started to smile, but it soon faded. Sakura looked back at Naruto and worriedly said, "Please Naruto tell me what's bothering you I want to help." "Why would you wanna help after you helped Sasuke make fun of me," a calm but angry Naruto responded. Naruto's statement hit Sakura like a pound of bricks. Tears started to well up in her, but she leaned over and hugged Naruto. Naruto was now blushing at the new conduct and was wondering whether to hug back, but his arms were also being hugged. "Naruto I'm so sorry," guiltily cried a Sakura, "Just please Naruto tell me what bothering you," but then Sakura had a flashback to what Kakashi said and stopped crying. "Sakura I," but Naruto was cut off by Sakura's index finger as she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "You don't have to tell me now Naruto. Tell me when you feel right. I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me." "I'll always forgive you Sakura." Naruto calmly and caringly replied. "Thank you," whispered back Sakura as she gave him one last squeeze before letting him go. "Sorry Naruto, but I have to get going cya tomorrow though bye," and with that Sakura left. 'Things are looking up for me,' quietly thought Naruto as he closed the door preparing for the next morning.

The next morning Sakura told Sasuke about how not to talk about the thing on Naruto's stomach since he wasn't ready to tell anyone and Sasuke agreed because it was the least he could do for Naruto after teasing him. As Sakura and Sasuke silently waited on the training grounds until Naruto showed up greeting them both with a bright smile which they kindly returned with a hello and good morning. Eventually Kakashi arrived with his normal greeting of you're late as he told them to just practice on their chakra for training. After training Kakashi informed team 7 with some news. "Later tonight theirs gonna be a little ninja get together with the other ninjas in Konoha," Kakashi started, but soon interrupted by a loud "PARTY!" from the blond haired chuunin. "As I was saying, its just a way of the Hokage saying thank you for what everyone's has done being a good ninja and protecting this village. Well it starts at 8:00 tonight cya," as Kakashi poofed away. After a while of thinking Naruto walked up to Sakura and said, "Uh hey Sakura." nervously began Naruto. "Yeah what is Naruto?" responded Sakura. "Um would you like to go as my date for the party," quickly answered Naruto with a obvious blush on his face. Sakura just stared at him with sadness for she had to tell Naruto the truth. "Naruto, I'm so sorry, but I was gonna ask Sasuke." calmly and sadly responded Sakura while looking at her feet finding it to painful to look in his eyes. "Oh. Okay then." Naruto sadly stated as he just looked on as Sakura walked to Sasuke. "Hey um Sasuke would you like to be my date for the party?" happily asked Sakura. "Sakura how many times do I have to say this? I only like you as a friend and teammate, nothing more." Sasuke calmly, but coldly answered. "Oh I see sorry for," but Sakura's thoughts became interrupted when Naruto ran right next to her and joyfully said, "Forget the teme I'll take you Sakura!" Sakura really was sad now and Naruto wasn't making it better. In fact Naruto was making her really mad. Inner Sakura: Maybe if you weren't so damn stupid and clumsy and more like Sasuke maybe I'd go out with you! But I would probably be too embarrassed to be seen around you. Little did Sakura know, but Sakura's inny became an outy because she had said what she actually thought. Once she realized the look on both of her teammates faces, one shocked and the other painfully hurt, she started to apologize to the blond hair ninja when he interrupted her. "Save it," Naruto angrily spat, "Save your lousy excuses. I've had enough of you and the lousy bastard. Fine I'll stay out of your way once and for all!" With that Naruto turned around and speedily ran to his home with tears in his eyes. Sakura was now in so much pain. Her heart was throbbing from pain that she started to sob. "He's g-gone. He'll probably not even talk to me again." Sakura loudly sobbed. Sasuke knew he shouldn't get in the way or even care about Sakura's feelings right now, but he slowly walked up to Sakura and patted her on the back. "It will be alright," Sasuke started, "You now how he is he truly cares about you. But I could be wrong Sakura what you said was truly harsh." After Sasuke had said that Sakura spun around and started to desperately hug Sasuke so she could sob all over him. "It's all my fault!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke groaned, he definitely didn't like being touched so hit Sakura in the back of her neck making her unconscious. Sasuke then fell down, not use to the new pressure that was on him, with Sakura right on top of him. "Ugh this couldn't get any worse." Sasuke groaned at this uncomfortable position. Almost at his house Naruto noticed he didn't have his headband on. 'Oh crap it probably fell of when I got all pissed at Sakura.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Darn headband. Hopefully the happy couple will be gone so I can go back and get it.' Naruto angrily thought as he started to walk back toward the training grounds.

Sorry for the cliffhanger and sorry again for not updating. But anyway will Naruto see the position Sasuke and Sakura are in? Find out next time in the story ONLY YOU!

p.s. thanks for the reviews and I would like to half dedicate this story to dixiedot555 for making me and this story her favorites on her list. Thank you very much! Well till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Only You

Thank you for all the reviews everyone! I would like to mention again that now anyone may leave a review even anonymous! I also have bad news. This may be the last chapter till after spring break because I'm going to Florida, but as soon as I get back I will continue writing! So anyways on with chapter 4!

'thoughts' "speaking" _'kyuubi' '_inner sakura' **"kyuubi-naruto"**

**I do not own Naruto**

Naruto started to walk back to the training grounds to retrieve his headband. But right now he wasn't in a good mood.

"I can't believe Sakura," sadly mumbled Naruto, "I always be nice to her, cheer her up when I can and what do I get in return. Nothing. It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that I swear I've had enough of him."

Naruto was half way to the trainings ground as he talked to himself. Meanwhile, Sasuke was still on the ground with a passed out Sakura on top.

"Get off of me Sakura," Sasuke mumbled angrily while trying to push her off, but her hands were clutching his shirt. Sakura then finally relaxed and she snuggled her head in his chest. "Ugh could this get worse." Sasuke groaned but then he sensed another person's chakra. Sasuke looked up and saw a shocked Naruto.

"What the…………….HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Naruto shouted making Sakura wake up immediately.

"Naruto?" Sakura sleepily responded, "Is that you?"

"WELL IT SURE ISN'T SASUKE CAUSE YOU'RE LAYING ON HIM!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura looked down cautiously and saw Sasuke. Immediately, thoughts started to invade her mind of what was going on and had happened. Sakura was about to speak when Sasuke butted in.

"It's not what it seems Naruto," Sasuke started, "Sakura was"

"I was worried about you Naruto," Sakura finished as she got up and helped Sasuke up. "I'm sorry Naruto what I said it's just that….."

"SAVE IT," Naruto shouted with hate and rage in his voice, "I've………I've……….**HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SASUKE-TEME!"** Naruto's eyes immediately turned blood red as claws formed on his hands and fangs appeared.

'_Kit, you need to calm down maybe they are right maybe its not what it seems' _Kyuubi tried to reason with Naruto.

'Save it!' Naruto's thoughts roared. 'You have no right to stop me.' And with that Naruto started to charge at Sasuke yelling with anger and hurt.

Inner Sakura: This chakra……..it's back. It must be controlled by his emotions like his anger and right now Naruto is really pissed. Sakura sacredly looked as Naruto as he charged at Sasuke with hating eyes.

"**SASKE-TEME!" **Naruto roared, "**I'LL KILL YOU!"** Naruto was almost at his goal, but then his love yelled something that made him stopped.

"Naruto stop!" Sakura screeched with tearful eyes, "Do you think by doing this I'll like you even better then I do now."

Naruto stopped as his eyes returned to sapphire and no longer had his beast like features. Sasuke also looked at Naruto, but now with hurt eyes. Sasuke knew how much Naruto loved Sakura, but Sakura just couldn't get over him. Sasuke was about to speak when Naruto started to walked over.

"Naruto," Sakura sadly stated.

Naruto just simply bended over and picked up his headband which his tied to his head. Naruto then looked over his shoulder to look at Sasuke and Sakura. He saw eyes of sadness and sorrow. Naruto simply walked away while thinking heavily.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Naruto whispered to himself as his disappearing figured poofed away.

"Sakura, why must you keep on hurting Naruto," Sasuke coldly asked, "You know I don't like you the way you think. But Naruto, he loves you so much to do anything for you."

"But Sasuke," Sakura started.

"No Sakura," Sasuke stated, "I even know why you girls seem to love me. Because of my skill, am I correct?"

Sakura just simply nodded her head in agreement. Sasuke walked over to Sakura while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to find the one you truly love Sakura," Sasuke said trying to help Sakura, "Find a love that is the real not false nor a one-sided love. Like this one."

Tears started to form in her eyes as she started to cry. Sakura started to hug Sasuke tightly as he just patted her back with calmness.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Sakura wept uncontrollably letting her emotions flow through her tears.

"You're welcome Sakura," Sasuke whispered as Sakura continued to weep for her blond haired teammate.

Naruto was now finally home as he entered his home falling to his bed crying. He was also letting his emotions free, but now in a different way. He started to think of his relationship of Sakura and making it into words which eventually turned into a song into his head.

"Now Sakura," Naruto stated as he looked at the finished piece of work, "You'll now know how I really feel about you." And with that Naruto started to get ready for the party.

Well there you go. Chapter 4. You guys are lucky too I was thinking about not doing this because I'm going on spring break so I wouldn't be doing this chapter till I got back but because of the reviews……..You guys deserved it. Well chapter 5 will be out when I come back from spring break. Cya.


	5. Chapter 5

Only You

Finally written the 5th chapter of this story. I'm so sorry for all the trouble people I've been very busy for a long time so as an apology I will finish this story then I'm planning on releasing a new story but with more action and more suspense. WUHAHAHAHAHA. So get ready one and all.

Naruto was finally done getting ready for the party as he looked into a mirror looking at his appearance. He laughed at himself because he was basically wearing the same thing he usually does but instead he wore his headband around his neck. Sighing heavily he looked down at the song he wrote.

"Well Sakura, this song is for you." Naruto said to himself.

He ran out the door and toward the Hokage Tower which is where the party was being held. Somewhere else in Konoha as ninja with pink hair walked out of her house.

"This really isn't my color though," Sakura said looking down at her orange dress, "But I'm doing this for Naruto."

She smiled happily as she walked to the party thinking about her blonde haired friend on the way.Inner Sakura:_I really should be kinder to Naruto. I've heard that his gone through a lot from Tsunade-sama._

She looked down in sadness as she looked up and saw a huge crowd of people gathering in front of the Hokage tower as she ran up with excitement and was ready for some fun.

"Took you long enough Forehead Girl," Smirked a teasing Ino, "I thought that you would get here when the part ended."

"I'm surprised you got here at all. This is a people party no pigs allowed Ino so get out!" Growled a furious Sakura as the starting at each other as usual.

"They always do this can't they just get along and become friends. Ugh how troublesome." Heavily sighed Shikamaru as he thought that this party was a waste.

"I'm gonna hit the food bar." Drooled a hungry Choji as he ran straight for it knocking people down on the way as Shikamaru chased after him to stop his rampage.

Sakura just ignored the screaming Ino as she looked around for Naruto. She then noticed that he was no where in sight as she looked down disappointingly. Ino noticed the saddening look on Sakura's face as she stop screaming and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura are you ok?" Ino questioned with deep care as Sakura looked up with he emerald green eyes looking into Ino's blue eyes.

"Ino I've made a huge mistake and taken advantage of someone who I deeply care for," Sakura responded, "I maybe even love this person Ino."

"Is it Sasuke if so keep your hands off him!" Ino growled.

"No it's not Sasuke someone more deserving off my love." Sakura smiled to herself as she thought of the blonde haired idiot.

"Well then who is it?" Ino questioned wanting to know the answer.

"Well um……" Sakura blushed heavily "I love Na….."

Suddenly Choji came charging through running away from some people that were trying to kill the chubby ninja knocking over Ino and Sakura in the process.

"Sorry Ino but there people are mad cause I ate all the food." Choji pleads to the fuming Ino as she gets really pissed.

"Choji I'm gonna kill you!" Ino said as she ran after her ninja comrade as Sakura just laughed to herself looking at what was taking place. Sakura started to walk around looking for Naruto everywhere, but to no avail Naruto was never seen to her eyes.

"Maybe Naruto isn't coming," Sakura looked down with tears in her eyes, "I wouldn't blame him though, he's probably really mad at me" A single tear crawls down her face as she begins to leave the party.

"Um excuse me can I have everyone's attention" said a voice on a microphone as Sakura turned around as her eyes widened.

"NARUTO!"

Well that's all for now. Don't worry though I will finish this fanfic just been through a lot after goin out with the girl of my dreams then having her dumping me later on so yeah anyways review and stuff and maybe if I get some good ones I'll start the new fanfic as well.


End file.
